reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Expert Hunter Outfit
The Expert Hunter Outfit is an optional appearance for John Marston or Jack Marston in ''Red Dead Redemption ''from getting the Hunting and Trading Outfits Pack. It was released as a free DLC on both the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on October 12, 2010, along with the Savvy Merchant Outfit. In-game description "Backwoods trappers taught you well. Gather twice as many provisions from hunting and skinning animals." Characteristics While using this outfit, players will receive double the amount of skins & hides from hunting.Gallery How to Obtain *Scrap 1: Harvest 5000 lbs of meat *Scrap 2: Kill a cougar with a stick of Dynamite *Scrap 3: Kill and skin 8 snakes *Scrap 4: Kill the Legendary Jackalope *Scrap 5: Complete "Deadalus and Son" Stranger side-mission Tips & Tricks *Equipping a dynamite stick and using Dead-Eye targeting while aiming at a cougar sends your dynamite stick straight towards the cougar like a missile, exploding on impact and killing it. *You can find the legendary Jackalope at Repentance Rock. Another popular area is Warthington Ranch. *A cougar and the Jackalope can actually be found simultaneously. Setting bait down at the rocky outcrops west of Twin Rocks will attract a cougar and a Jackalope almost every time. *Rattlesnakes can be found in abundance at El Matadero within the perimeter of the safehouse there. Listen for the hissing noises, which can be used as a guide to find the snake and kill it with a knife. If no more snakes are in the area, save the game at the safehouse there until the next day (they don't appear at dusk or night), then re-load that save to make them spawn again. It is recommended to wear the Bureau Uniform if it is unlocked, as Marston will receive a bounty for killing a snake if witnessed by a lawman without wearing it. Trivia *This outfit was a candidate in a vote for pre-order bonuses. However, the Deadly Assassin Outfit won. *Rockstar released an unfinished version of the DLC for PS3 on the 1st of September in Europe and on the 2nd of September in other countries except for the United States. This version was reported to be untested and full of bugs. R* recommends to anyone who downloaded this version to delete it from your console and wait for the tested and finished version, which is out now. *The headpiece of this outfit appears to be of a badger, which may mean that badgers will become huntable animals in a future DLC or update. *In the second trailer for the Undead Nightmare DLC, an old man is seen wearing an outfit incredibly similar to this outfit, the most notable part being the hat. *This outfit also increases the loot from the legendary animals. However, you will only get one heart (possibly to maintain realism). Gallery e1.jpg|John wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. e3.jpg|Is it worth it? e4.jpg|John about to shoot a Deer while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e5.jpg|John about to shoot a Cougar while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e6.jpg|John about to shoot Brumas the Bear while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Redemption DLC Category:Outfits